Do You Trust Me?
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: After having her heart broken by Neal Caffrey and her sister Kate five years ago, she never thought that he would come back into her life. But now that he is, he's asking for her help, but will she give it or turn her back on him? Neal/OC


Date: July 24, 2012

Title: Do You Trust Me?

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M

Pairings: Neal/OC, Peter/Elizabeth

Warnings: Strong language and sexual references

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Michelle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from White Collar I do not own.

Summary: After having her heart broken by Neal Caffrey and her sister Kate five years ago, she never thought that he would come back into her life. But now that he is, he's asking for her help, but will she give it or turn her back on him? Neal/OC

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Autumn in New York City was one of her favorite times. The changing colors of the leaves in the park, the cooler weather, and it was the time where she fell in love with Neal Caffrey. Looking down at the note in her hand, she couldn't help but wonder why she was doing what a simple note asked of her.

_Meet me at the park. Alone. We need to talk._

No name. And it wasn't in the form of a flower so that ruled out Neal Caffrey, but at the same time part of her wanted to see Neal. After five years, she wanted to know if things had changed.

Sitting down at the park bench, she looked around, but it wasn't long before someone sat behind her on the other bench. Taking out her notebook of sketches along with a pencil, she waited for the person to say something. After hearing the person take a few deep breaths and not say anything, she looked up in time to see Neal Caffrey walking towards her with two other men with him. Grabbing her purse, she quickly put things away before standing up and walking away from the bench.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the man nod at Neal who was taking off in a run towards her. Shaking her head, she picked up her pace as best she could in heeled boots and a skirt. "Michelle! Stop!"

Hearing his voice did nothing but make her pick up her speed even more. "Michelle! Please!"

Getting out of the park was easy enough, all she had to do now was get lost with the people of New York City, but even if she did, it didn't mean she would be able to lose Neal. He knew her very well, but she wasn't going to give him any help in getting her. What she didn't understand was why would Mozzie help Neal and the feds get to her? As far as she knew she hadn't done anything so why in the world would they want anything to do with her?

Crossing a busy street, Michelle made her way inside a small bakery and smiled at the owner who nodded at her. He knew she was trying to get away from something and he was letting her know that she could hide upstairs or sneak out the back. But she knew that if she stayed upstairs Neal had a greater chance of finding her. No she had to keep moving. After walking down the street, she saw Neal a few feet in front of her.

"Michelle, I-"

Turning on her heel, she jumped into the nearest cab and told the driver to go immediately. She went back to the park. The one place she hoped that she wouldn't be found out by Neal. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax.

"You okay, Miss?" the cab driver asked.

"Just trying to get away from someone from my past."

Watching the driver stop a block away, she let out a sigh. Handing the fare to the cab driver, she smiled and got out of the cab. Making her way back to the same bench that she had run from earlier, she noticed a yellow paper flower. She knew that was Neal's signature. Picking up the flower, she unfolded it. Seeing the neat handwriting she knew it was from Neal without a question.

_Turn around_

Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heel and saw Neal less than a foot away from her.

"Michelle I think we need to talk."

Shaking her head, she didn't want to say anything to him. She just wanted to leave and as she turned to do so she saw the two guys from earlier walking their way. "I have nothing I want to say to you."

"I owe you an explanation."

"Five years too late," Michelle glared at him. "And how dare you! You used Mozzie to get me out here. It won't be so easy next time, I promise you that."

"There is a lot to talk about."

"You think I want to help you or even them? The only one I would consider talking to would be my sister, but she's no longer around, is she Neal?"

"I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. My sister is dead, you are alive and free. I don't want to hear your lies and bullshit. You ended anything that could have been five years ago when I was in love with you."

"Michelle-"

"No, Neal," Michelle said. "I'll think about talking to you, but not around feds. I guess what Alex said was right."

"You talked to Alex?" he asked, surprise in his voice as Peter and Jones were now too close for comfort for her.

"Funny story actually," Michelle said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I had to hear about my sister's death from her. Weeks after it happened. I should have heard it from you. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, how am I going to get out of here so I can tell Michelle what happened in person?"

"From your jail cell?" Michelle asked as she rolled her eyes at him. "How was it being back there again Neal? Did your friends welcome you back with open arms?"

"We were tying to protect you," Neal said. "We just wanted you safe."

"So I guess you don't know about how someone came after me?" Michelle asked. "Beat me to a bloody pulp. Did I mention it was only two months after you broke up with me? The real kicker was that I was carrying your baby at the time."

"You were pregnant?" Neal asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"I was," Michelle said running her hand through her hair as she sat on the bench. "Did you see the photos after the incident? I know Mozzie has some. I lost the baby after that."

"Kate never told me."

"I told her not to."

"You knew she was seeing me in prison?"

"Neal, she was my sister," she told him. "Of course I knew."

"You never came."

Standing up she looked into his eyes. Michelle had wanted to on many occasions say to hell with it and just go see him in prison, to get the truth about him and her sister. But she never was able to. It just hurt to see him. Looking into his eyes, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him as if the last five years hadn't happened. Only problem was that they did happen and her sister was dead.

"Did you expect me to come and visit you in prison?" Michelle asked as she shook her head at him. "Especially after what you did to me?"

"You knew I loved-"

"Loved. Past tense."

"Please-"

"I'm not interested in helping you Neal Caffrey. You are no longer my ally."

"Michelle this could-"

"Seek freedom and become captive of your desires. Seek discipline and find your liberty."

"Frank Herbert." Neal said recognizing the quote.

"Well done. Think on it Neal," Michelle told him. "Think long and hard. Tell your friends not to track me or-"

"They won't follow you."

Nodding her head, she wanted to reach over and touch his face as she used to. Refraining from doing so, Michelle walked away from Neal as his friends walked up to him with confusion written across their faces.

"You chased her and now you are letting her walk away without going after her or letting us talk to her?"

"She wants to meet me alone. I have to get her to trust me before she meets you Peter."

"Do you think she'll be able to help us?" Peter asked.

"I need to talk to your wife. Then I can answer that."

Peter Burke looked at Neal and tried to figure out if he was playing this a little much, but he couldn't see it. "Okay."

* * *

A/N2: There is the first chapter. Let me know what you think!


End file.
